Nang Dahil sa Ramen
by Hunter K
Summary: Nang Dahil sa Ramen... maraming mangyayari... Inspired by Spare's This Guy's in love with you, dobe


Genre: Romance/Comedy

AN: Ang fic na ito ay inspired by spare("This guy's in love w/ you, dobe"). At, masyado kasing SasuNaru ang huling opening ng Naruto(Seishun Kyousoukyoku)... kaya eto...

'Wag n'yo akong sisihin kung OOC sila dahil hindi ako masyadong nakakapanood ng Naruto, kasalanan un ng mga instructors ko… Wala ring magkokomento tungkol sa mali-maling speling dahil wala pong pang spel tsek ng Filipino ang pc ko… salamat sa malawak na pang-unawa…

Paglilinaw: merong mga bakas ng shounen-ai sa kwentong ito na maaaring hindi pinapaboran, lalo na ng mga kababayan kong sensitibo sa mga usaping sekswal… Ang sa akin ay katuwaan lang. Kung ayaw nyo ng Shounen-ai AKA Yaoi… Ipinapayo kong 'wag ituloy ang pagbabasa. Pero kung matibay ang sikmura mo, cge, malaya ka…

Naruto: TAMA NA! SIMULAN NA ANG KWENTO!

HK: Ok! Go! BASA!

Nang Dahil sa Ramen

Sa mapayapang na bayan ng Konoha, ang lahat ay maayos. Mainit ang sikat ng araw na pumapawi sa lamig ng taglagas, masiglang umaawit ang mga ibon sa mga nakakalbong mga sanga ng puno. Lahat ay payapa at tahimik maliban sa:

/grumble/

Hindi ka nagkakamali, tunog ng tiyan ang narinig mo.

Si Uzumaki Naruto. Ang magiging future Hokage. Kumag, pero walang inaatrasan. Tanga pero may sense din minsan. Ang sangol na isinakripisyo para sa kapayapaan ng Konoha. Malakas. Determinado. At DESPERADO?

Oo. Despirado siyang talunin ang kanyang karibal… Karibal sa pag-ibig, karibal sa atensyon, karibal sa posisyon. Lahat na yata ng pwedeng paglabanan pinaglalabanan na nila. Pero ang Uchiha ay Uchiha, wala na siyang magagawa. Nananalaytay sa dugo ng karibal niya hindi lang ang popularidad kundi pati na kapangyarihan. At ang isang kulugong bigla nalang sumulpot dito sa mundo ay nakatadhana nang maging talunan… lalo na kung walang laman ang tiyan.

/grumble/

"Sumapain ka, Uchiha Saske…" ang usal ng blondeng ninja sa pagitan ng kanyang mga ngipin, nagngingitngit sa kanyang katunggali na wala nang ginawa kundi higitan siya sa lahat.

"Hoy, Naruto…", Inabala ng malamig at istriktong boses ng karibal ang blondeng ninja. Napaderetso ng pagkakaupo sa pagkagulat ang sinabihan. "Hanggang kelan ka ba tatanga dyan at mangangarap?"

/grumble/

Napa-smirk ang Uchiha sa narinig. At tila nang-aasar na sinabing, "Mukhang gutom na gutom ka na, Kulugo." Habang naka-cross ang mga braso sa harap ng dibdib. Walang nagawa si Naruto kundi ang tumango, wala na siyang sapat na lakas para gawin ang kanyang nakaugaliang pagsigaw.

Itinaas ni Saske ang kanyang kamay upang senyasan ang weyter, na agad namang lumapit upang kunin ang kanyang order. Matapos i-dismiss ang weyter, bumalik siya sa kanyang kausap, na ngayon ay nakalapat na ang ulo sa mesa at mukhang hinang-hina na. "Kung ganun… magkaroon tayo ng kasunduan…"

Tango. Wala na siyang sapat na enerhiya para mag-isip, kung meron man sya nun. Napansin iyon ng may itim na buhok na ninja kaya minabuti na lang nitong maghintay…

"RAMEN!", bumalik bigla ang lakas ni Naruto sa pagdating ng inorder na ramen sa kanyang harapan. Susunggaban na sana niya iyon ngunit biglang hinila ng Uchiha ang bowl.

"Sandali…"

Lupaypay uli si Naruto nang malayo sa piling ng pinaka-aasam niyang pagkain.

"Balik muna tayo sa usapan..."

Inagaw ni Naruto ang bowl ng ramen sabay sabing, "Kahit anong kasunduan 'yan, Okay! Basta akin na 'tong ramen."

Kasalukuyang nilalantakan ni Naruto ang sarap ng ramen nang may lumatag na kalatas sa kanyang harapan. Napatingin siyang pataas habang nakasabit pa sa bibig ang mainit na noodles.

Nakatayo si Sasuke sa harap niya, inaabutan siya ng panulat. "Pirma", utos nito.

Natawa si Naruto. "Pirma? Hahahahah..." Biglang naging seryoso ang mukha ni Naruto, "Parang iniinsulto mo ang pagiging ninja ko?" Tumayo si Naruto at nilukot ang papel. "Kahit walang kasulatan, tutuparin ko ang pinangako ko!"

Ngumiti si Sasuke, "Magaling kung ganun..."

"ANO!", pasigaw na protesta ni Naruto. "Hindi ako magpapanggap na girlfriend mo no... HINDEEE!" Pagmumukmok ni Naruto habang nakaupo, crosslegged, sa kama ng Uchiha.

"Nasaan na ang essence ng pagiging ninja mo ngayon, kulugo?" Nakasandal sa pinto ang kausap. "'Yan, isuot mo!" Sabay hagis ng damit sa ibabaw ng kama. "Palit-anyo na! Ano pang hinihintay mo?"

Nanlilisik ang mga mata ng blondeng nakatitig kay Sasuke pero wala lang sa kanya. "Gagawin lang naman natin 'to para layuan na ako ng mga nakakainis na mga babaeng 'yon. Kaya bilisan mo na. Oras na malaman nilang may girlfriend na ako, malamang tumigil na sila..."

"Or more probably, patayin nila ako!", angal uli ni Naruto.

"Nagmamarunong ka kasi, hindi mo muna binasa ang kasunduan..."

Nagbuntong hininga si Naruto. Wala siyang balak patalo sa bangayan nila ni Sasuke. Pero ano ba nga bang magagawa niya? Eh, nasa loob na ng tiyan niya ang ramen. "Hay, Sige-sige... Lumabas ka nalang para makapagbihis ako!"

Humakbang palabas ng pinto ang Uchiha at nagpahabol ng, "Siguraduhin mong hindi ka nila makikilala sa palit-anyo mo...", bago isara ang pinto.

...After 1 hour...

Kinatok ni Sasuke ang pinto. "Kulugo! Dinaig mo pa ang tunay na babae sa tagal mong magbihis..."

"Arg!", sigaw ni Naruto. Iritang-irita na siya sa kapapalit-anyo niya. Sinubukan na niyang maging, brunette, dark-haired, mukhang intsik... pero andoon pa rin ang mga whisker marks na dala ng pagkaka-kulong ng demonyong lobo sa kanya. At habang naroon ang mga markang iyon, makikilala siya kahit ng pinakatangang tao sa buong Konoha!

Pumasok na si Sasuke sa pinto bago pa mamuti ang mga mata niya kahihintay. Nabigla si Naruto kaya binato niya ng sapatos ang intruder. Hindi na nakailag ang tinaguriang pinakamagaling na genin ng konoha sa sobrang pagkabigla. Agad siyang tumayo.

"Anong problema mo?", sigaw ng babaeng may tuwid, mahaba, at maitim na buhok. Nanlilisik ang bilugang asul na mga matang nakatitig sa Uchiha.

"Kwarto to 'to kaya pwede akong pumasok kahit kelan ko gustuhin.", depensa niya. Sinuri ni Sasuke ang kasama mula taas, pababa. Pwede na. "Pwede na 'yang pagtiyagaan. Tutal isang araw lang naman..."

Sinubukan ni Naruto na magtimpi kaunti. Pero di niya mapigilan ang pagputok ng ugat sa ulo niya sa sobrang yabang ng Uchiha. "Anong pwede na!", sigaw ni Naruto, "Sa sobrang ganda ng palit-anyo ko, mabibighani lahat ng Chunin, Jonin, Genin, Sanin, tindero, barbero, sugalero, basagulero, at tambay sa Konoha!"

Tahimik lang ang Uchiha. "..." Hinila niya sa pulsuhan si Naruto kahit ngawa pa rin ng ngawa ang isa. Inilapit ng Uchiha ang mukha sa kasama. "'Pag di ka tumigil..."

"'pag di ako tumigil, ano?", snap ni Naruto.

"Hay", napabuntong hininga nalang ang Uchiha. Sabay sabi sa sarili na, 'magiging sakit sa ulo ang araw na 'to...'

Matapos matakpan ng concealer ang mga whisker marks at maipaliwanag sa kulugo ang magiging sitwasyon:

"Hi! Ako si Naru Hasegawa. 13 taon. Taga-Otto. Anak ako ng may-ari ng isang restaurant. Blue ang favorite color ko. Nagkakilala kami ni Sasuke dahil nabangga ko siya sa bayan habang gumagawa siya ng misyon. Na-'love-at-first-sight' ako sa kanya. At mula noon, lagi na kaming nagtatawagan...", humagikgik pa si Naruto. Mga tatlumpung beses na niyang binabasa iyon, pero hindi pa rin niya makabisado.

Inumpog ni Sasuke ang ulo sa pinakamalapit na puno. 'Lagot na 'pag nahuli kami...'

"Sasuke, pwede na ba yun?", tanong ni Naruto, na Naru na ngayon, sa wala sa sariling si Sasuke. "Oi! Nakikinig ka ba?", sigaw ni Naruto sa tainga ni Sasuke.

Nagulantang ang isa sa malakas na ingay. "Pwede ba?", tinakpan ni Sasuke ang tainga. Kung mabibingi siya, talagang papatayin niya ang kulugong ito. "Umasta ka naman na parang babae!"

"Sasuke!"

Ayan na sila. Agad na hinawakan ni Sasuke ang kamay ni Naru.

"Sino naman 'tong kasama mo?", tanong ni Ino. Hindi rin mapigilan ng iba pang babae na kasama niya na suriin ang bago sa paningin, lalo na pa't magka-holdinghands sila ni Sasuke!

"Hi!", bati ni Naru, "Ako si Naru Sadamoto."

'Sadamoto? 'san nanggaling yun?', sa isip-isip ni Sasuke. 'At, sa hinaba-haba ng kinabisado niya, yun lang ang nasabi niya?'

Bumitaw siya sa kamay ni Sasuke para kamayan si Ino. "Hi!", mapaklang bati ni Ino. "Sasuke, sama ka sa amin! Mamimitas kami ng strawberries sa bundok!"

"Strawberries? Sama 'ko!", ang di inaasahang sabat ni Naru.

Pero bago pa pumayag sila Ino, nakita na ng Uchiha ang magandang pagkakataon. Inakbayan niya si Naru at ngumiti kila Ino, "Pasensya na, hindi sya makakasama sa inyo dahil may date pa kami ng girlfriend ko."

"GIRL FRIEND!", nangarag ang lahat sa sinabi ng batang Uchiha. Nawalang lahat ng pag-asa ng mga nangagarap na mapansin ni Sasuke.

"Nawalang lahat ng pinaghirapan ko dahil sa isang Naru Sadamoto lang?", usal ni Ino sa pagitan ng clenched na ngipin habang pinagmamasdang papaalis ang 'kanyang' Sasuke kasama ang nasabing babae. Agad na napaligirang ng maitim na aura si Ino. "Hindi ako papayag na mapasayo s'ya..."

"Sasuke..."

"Hn." Abala si Sasuke sa pag-determine kung ano ang preskong amoy na nasasamyo niya.

"Pwede mo na 'kong bitawan, wala na sila."

-----------------------

**Susunod:** Ano kaya ang naaamoy ni Sasuke? May makakilala kaya sa palit-anyo ni Naruto?

**Disclaimer:** (O, nasa baba disclaimer… kakaiba noh?) Ang NARUTO ay (c) Masashi Kishimoto… Ako ay nakikigamit lamang ng plot, kwento, karakter at…

Salamat sa nagbasa… Hindi naman siguro masamang humingi ng review… kahit isa lang? PAALALA LANG: DEPENDE SA DAMI NG REVIEWS ANG INUUNA KONG I-UPDATE NA FIC. KUNG ALING FIC ANG PINAKAMARAMING REVIEWS, YUN RIN ANG PINAKAMARAMING UPDATES. KAYA REVIEW LANG DUDE!


End file.
